X-Men: Blue Vol 1 21
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Adams | CoverArtist2 = Federico Blee | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = That's the place. The guy inside -- he's called Haze Mancer --''' he can tell us about those space pirates of yours. | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Poison-X: Part 2 | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Jacopo Camagni | Inker1_1 = Jacopo Camagni | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Darren Shan | Editor1_3 = Christina Harrington | Editor1_4 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_5 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_6 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_7 = Thomas Groneman | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Unnamed symbiote-clad space pirate * * * Robots Other Characters: * Unnamed alien spy * * * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Unnamed saloon **** Haze Mancer's warehouse * * Items: * * * * * Unnamed space pirate's symbiote * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Killer Thrill's ship | Synopsis1 = Storming into the Kariteth Spaceport saloon, the three symbiote-augmented space-pirates sneer that they've heard the Young X-Men and Venom have been looking for them, and now that they've found them they'll regret looking in the first place. Thinking to himself that the X-Men have experience in outer space, Scott confirms to Jean that these are the ones who abducted his father and the Starjammers. A fight breaks out between the Young X-Men and the space-pirates, resulting in Cyclops being impaled by a flurry of tendrils. Venom calls a strategic retreat despite Scott's protests, blocking the entrance to the cantina with webbing and saying he'll cover for them. As the space-pirates demand Venom release them and call his symbiote a filthy exile, Venom decides to curb-stomp the first space-pirate to stick his head out. Spotting the alien who'd been spying on them, Venom chases him into an alley and grabs him. Tossing the alien to the ground, Venom demands to know why the alien sold them out and where the space-pirates got the symbiotes from, noting that as Jean's psychic translator is wearing off the alien had better talk quickly. As the Young X-Men push through a crowded marketplace, Scott thinks to himself that despite having almost been disembowelled he wants nothing more than to go back to the cantina and finish the fight, lamenting his recklessness but also thinking that he wants to spend more time with his father before being forced to return to the past and forget everything that transpired. Ignoring an alien butcher who offers to buy Scott, the Young X-Men locate a storage tent and carry Scott inside, disregarding the protests of the merchant. Lying Scott down, Jean offers to use her psychic powers to numb the pain and stop the bleeding as a temporary fix, telepathically telling him to stop being so morbid. Hank offers to cast a healing spell but Bobby cautions against it, worried that Hank could lose control or summon a demon. Peering out into the market, Warren notes they weren't followed, but Venom emerges from the shadows and corrects him. Hank asks how he found them, and Venom replies that it was easy given they're the only Earthlings on the planet and that Warren's mechanical wings leave a vapour trail like a jet engine. Remarking that if he could find them this easily the space pirates can too, Venom remarks he's got some good intel on how to hit them first. Bobby asks how Venom managed to uncover so many leads despite being an outsider just like them, and Venom ominously remarks he can be very persuasive when he wants to be -- having tortured and eaten the alien who'd been spying on them. Bobby remarks he doesn't want to know the details after all, and Scott gives the order to move out despite Jean's protests. Venom remarks that Scott's moxie is going to get him killed, but that it's a quality he likes. On her ship, Killer Thrill uses her symbiote to torture Corsair, flirtatiously remarking she'll miss him when he's gone. Hepzibah shouts at her to stop and offers herself in Corsair's place, and in response she psychically blasts Hepzibah and remarks that she's torturing them to charge her adrenaline-activated psychic powers. Her second-in-command enters and informs her that the Brood have won the bid for the Starjammers' bounty, remarking that they must really hate them. Killer Thrill tells him to signal the others that shore leave is over and that they leave for Brood space in three hours. Outside a series of warehouses, Venom tells the Young X-Men that the person they're after is an arms-dealer named Haze Mancer. Marvel Girl recognizes the name from the cantina and tells Venom that Haze Mancer has something to do with the space pirates' symbiotes. Venom cautions them saying that successful arms dealers - on Earth or in space - are dangerous individuals and not to be trifled with, telling them to go in fast, hit Haze Mancer hard, and keep him alive until they've extracted the intel they require from him - then they can kill him. Inside a warehouse, Haze Mancer shows off a series of tanks containing symbiotes to a group of robots looking for a leg-up in a dispute with the Badoon. One of the robots asks how he keeps them docile; and Haze Mancer replies that docile is the last thing they want their symbiotes to be, and that he keeps them dosed with aggression-amplifying chemicals that hasten the bonding process. The robot asks Haze Mancer why he's not wearing a symbiote if they're so amazing, and Haze Mancer retorts that he doesn't get high of his merchandise and has never encountered a situation where he'd need to bond with one. Venom interrupts, quipping that bonding to a symbiote's not for everyone and that if the user doesn't have what it takes it could eat them alive. As Venom smashes one of the robots, a second one asks Haze Mancer how one of his symbiotes escaped containment. Haze Mancer replies that Venom's not one of his, then amends his statement and says the Venom symbiote used to be one of his and he's been wondering where it ran off to. Before Venom can ask what he means, the Young X-Men intervene and decide to save the captured symbiotes. As the robots open fire despite Haze Mancer's protests, Angel is hit and crashes into several of the tanks, shattering them. Haze Mancer incapacitates Venom with a sonic gun then turns to see the Young X-Men have bonded to several of the escaped symbiotes, transformed into monstrous versions of themselves. | Solicit = POISON X PART 2 • SYMBIOTE SPACE PIRATES! • THE X-MEN and VENOM have been asking the wrong questions in the wrong seedy spaceport cantina! • Vicious SPACE PIRATES are bad enough... but they’re even worse when they’re using ALIEN SYMBIOTES as weapons! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included